Alexander Umbris
Alexander Umbris is a student at Faith Acadamy, training to graduate and become a hero. 'Appearance' Alex is a lean young man of average height. He has purple eyes and fair skin. His hair is dyed grey (his natural hair color is brown) and is shaved on the sides, leaving the rest medium length, which is combed over to his right. His heritage gives him a long prehensile monkey tail which is brown, his natural hair color. During school, he wears the normal Faith uniform, but without a tie and an unbuttoned top button. In his hero outfit, he wears a purple sleeveless hoodie, which has a front pocket and a pull-string around the hood. He also wears dark brown cargo shorts that have large pockets to conceal his separated staff. On his back, held by a strap going across his chest, he has a dark brown quiver of arrows. Lastly, he wears black socks and sneakers with purple accents. 'Personality' Alex is pretty carefree and tends to ignore any rules that he can get away with and/or he deems unnecessary. While he is usually optimistic, he will point out the bad things, but he doesn’t focus on them. He is very outgoing, but he doesn’t like being focused on or being the center of attention. While he does make dark jokes sometimes, he doesn’t focus on the bad. Because of his background, he has really bad people skills. When he gets to know someone though, he opens up and is really outgoing. 'Hobbies' He likes and is adept at drawing. He really loves reading. When him and Tessa moved to their grandmother’s house, he was lent a large collection of old books from his grandmother, and he read all of them. 'Powers & Abilities' 'Aptitude' Alex’s aptitude is called Shadow Travel, and is a Shadow type. His aptitude allows him to teleport through shadows (besides his own) within a range of 200 feet. He also can loosely control a shadow's properties. He can also teleport people and objects if he is in physical contact with them. 'Weapon' Alex’s weapon is a copper staff that can transform into various different forms, including staff, bow, and nunchucks. It’s composed of four separate sections, that splits the staff up lengthwise, and each section is held together by magnets and steel thread. There is also another steel thread that runs along the inside of the staff, which comes out when the staff is in bow form. On one of the middle sections, there is a button that when pressed, magnetizes or unmagnetizes the steel thread, which makes it freeze into whatever position it was in pre-magnetized state. 'Fighting Style' While he is adept at close combat, his preferred fighting style is long-range combat. He has very precise aim, so sniping people with his staff in bow mode, along with his aptitude, is more effective. He also has very high mobility, as along with teleporting, he has enhanced flexibility and dexterity, allowing him to maneuver through obstacles quickly. When he is fighting in hand-to-hand combat, he uses his weapon in staff mode, and he uses it like someone would use a baseball bat or a pool stick. While the staff does have nunchuck mode, he rarely uses it unless he’s in a pinch, as he’s not that adept at using them, and he sometimes ends up hitting himself in the eye with them 'Special Moves' Shift. '''With Shift, he teleports through shadows, which is the main application of his aptitude. '''Shadow Tag. With Shadow Tag, he can pin peoples’ shadows down into a surface with his arrows. People who’s shadows are pinned down act like they have a cape that is pinned to the arrow. The person can remove the arrow though. Shadow Force. With Shadow Force, he Shifts between many points at once as fast as he can, leaving behind afterimages. These afterimages all have the same thought process and personality as Alex. However, these afterimages have no sustenance, and will dispell upon physical contact. 'Backstory' Since he was four years old, he and his younger sister Tessa were enslaved by their father Kage, who physically and emotionally abused the two of them day and night. Kage has split personalities; one is The Demon, and the other is a semi-good father figure. They were never allowed to have any contact with the outside world other than what was needed to maintain their father’s reputation as a government official. When Alex was twelve, he and Tessa ran away, from the Praete Dynasty to their grandmother’s house in the Animus Dynasty, where they met Nala and Mika. Along the trip, they also met Zane. To make sure that he could protect himself and Tessa from their father if he ever finds them, both siblings joined fighting schools and learned basic fighting from their grandmother as well. __FORCETOC__